Salvation
by Janette Bennington
Summary: Before Loki's fall he lost a light in his world far more dear to him than any chance of ruling. The heartless villain once possessed a heart though he gave it away to the beautiful goddess, Freya... who just so happened to be his little sister. Now, after his release as he struggles to repent on earth, she's back... and his world is turned upside down. M for smut,violence
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

**The chance**

In the pale moonlight which streamed through the magnificent window, two voices blended into a conversation, soft words spoken between their masters. In the dim lighting provided by the white golden moon which had begun to crest the city the deeper of the two voice's body had begun to be exposed. It was a man with fair skin covering a tall, lean frame. Though he was on the thin side there was no absence of muscles on his wiry body. He proved to be without clothing, lounging upon a luxurious bed, his physicality speaking of relaxation and carefree laze while his eyes, bright in the light, remained alert, staring into his companion's face.

The one lying beside the pale man was a woman, fair of skin also but with underlying warm tones. She spoke softly, her cerulean eyes staring back into the man's as she let him stroke her deep auburn hair. Her body was tall but filled with perfect curves… the very image of beauty.

"I do not wish for you to go through with this that you have told me." As the man spoke his lover ran a slender, porcelain hand through his raven locks, once neatly combed back only to now be disheveled from earlier passion. His sharp features showed a sincere gentleness as he looked into her beautiful orbs.

"I understand your hesitancy, however I fear there is no other way," she spoke, her voice not unlike the finest silk as the words floated to his ears. "It may be the only way I may keep seeing you..."

The man sighed, pinching the bridge of his angular nose. For a brief moment he closed his bright eyes, thinking over the possibilities. Unless they were to come forward after all this time... That would *not* be an option. This only left the proposition the woman in his arms spoke of.

"Fine. Know this in your heart though; I despise not being able to look into your true face."

His words brought a smile to her perfect lips, a mischievous gleam flashing within her eyes. "It is only temporary, my dear. It will allow me an easy access to your quarters without any suspicion."

"Indeed, but I prefer seeing your beauty uncompromised." He let a smirk grace his lips as he brought her body closer to his once more.

"Ah, my silver-tongued bedmate seeks to flatter me into showing myself to him, he who already knew my face since my very birth?"

"In return you flatter my person yet you do not answer my original query. Shall you?" He leaned down to ghost his lips along her brow, his cool breath feathering across her warm skin.

"If that is what you wish, my dear." There was a slight pause as her eyes became more violet in hue, making them a deeper color of blue akin to the color of the sea at sunset. Her hair became longer, the hue the same as if it were silk made from white gold. Her skin was the same, her bust slightly bigger.  
"That is the face I wish to see beneath me." He smirked a bit more, letting his lips trail down her face towards her lips.

"Let us talk no more, rather show me what can be done with that silver tongue of yours once more..."

Loki opened his eyes to find himself amidst the small white cell he knew to be his home for eternity. He idly thought of the place of torture for the soul as described by mortals in Midgard. According to them, in a pit of flames your soul would abide, ridden with guilt and drowned in misery. He knew this to be false; Hell was surely this damned box.

His inner musings were interrupted as the unfamiliar sound of heavy foot fall upon the tile floor hit his ever sensitive ears. These were not the steps of a servant, meek, sniveling, taking the opportunity to torment the fallen prince. These belonged to a confident soul, one who had a purpose. Interested at this turn of events, Loki sat up a little straighter, turning his head to toss his overgrown hair over his shoulders. He decided when he eventually rid himself of this wallow he would cut these damned locks of his. Without even looking at his reflection he knew himself to look untidy, something of which he despised.

"Loki," an all too familiar voice resonated in Loki's perfect ears. He smirked slowly, the feeling of his lips being used after all this time strange to him. He slowly let his green gaze lift to meet the eyes of the man he once called his brother. Brother- that was a foreign word to him now. To think back to the time when he walked beside the ever _so __**perfect**_ son of Odin, fooled into thinking he was the same-no, _equal_ to him, a time when he was normal…. A brand new wave of fury washed over him, making no manifestation in his features except for a brief flash of his eyes. "Brother, I know you can hear me."

"As usual Thor," Loki drawled, a tad surprised that the rasp he felt in his throat was over powered by his cool anger- so much so that he couldn't hear it in his voice, "you believe when you speak everyone will drop everything to listen to you." He chuckled, "and they called me egotistical."

"I have not come to mock you-"

"Then, pray, what have you come for?!" Loki hissed, his fury showing through momentarily, "and," he recovered just as quickly, "don't call me brother."

"Why not? You are my-"

"WE ARE NOT BROTHERS!" Loki shouted, his rage causing his skin to turn blue and his eyes red, revealing his true heritage. "LOOK AT ME! I AM THE MONSTER PARENTS TELL THEIR CHILDREN ABOUT! WE ARE NOT _**ANYTHING**_ ALIKE!"

Thor listened in silence as his brother spent his rage in his cell. Once he was starting to calm, evident by the receding blue and his eyes returning to normal, Thor spoke once more, "I came not to argue of lineage and the past. Instead, I came to offer you a way out."

Loki narrowed his eyes before chuckling darkly, looking into his eyes, "a way out? Why? Aren't they worried I will go on a rampage against anything and kill innocent people?" He looked in his eyes, his laughter dying slowly, like the hope he had. "And what is this 'way out' you speak of?"

"Give up your magic as well the ability to lie and travel with me to Midgard." Thor crossed his arms over his chest, staring into his brother's damp eyes.

"And why would I do this just to accompany you to that realm? How would that benefit me, hm?"

"There's someone there who wishes to see you." Thor said cautiously.

"Who?"

"Her."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**Skeleton**

_"Ho, there! Where do you think you are going Loki? We aren't even done!" Thor protested as he watched his younger brother stride away._

_ "__**I**__ am done! You always bully me about in these stupid things!" Loki called back, pale face flushed from exertion, eyes holding back tears of frustration. Before Thor could respond there was the sound of footsteps in a fast cadence. Running into their sight was a small girl, tall for her age but scrawny as well. Her white-gold hair was braided to keep it at bay, though a few small pieces escaped. She dragged with her all the things necessary to train._

_ Her bright eyes surveyed the scene before her, her heart sinking visibly as she saw they were through. "You're already done…?" Her voice was high and she moved one hand to push back some of her bangs which had fallen, though it was a cover to wipe her eyes which had tears of disappointment spring forth. _

_ "We can start again, can't we brother?" Thor suggested, seeing the grief on the young girl's freckled face._

_ "Of course, he-"_

_ "No." She shook her head, lifting it to retain her dignity. It was such a regal gesture from one so young that it both amused and awed the brothers. "I'll have to work by myself. You both have already spent your energy so it would be no fun to triumph over you."_

_ Loki's lips began to turn into a smile as he affectionately patted her shoulder, "there now, Freya, surely you'll arrive in time to help me beat Thor."_

_ "Ha! As if any girl could do that, especially a sister of mine!"_

_ "Sif and I both beat you in a race, brother." Freya pointed out, smirking. "You came in dead last."_

_ Thor stammered, trying to find a way to cover himself. Finally when he found none he laughed, moving to join his younger siblings. "Already so-"_

_ "Children." A new deeper voice joined the three, causing each child to straighten their backs and stand a little taller. Pairs of blue and green eyes watched as Odin, All father, strode in, his one eye drifting to assess his sons and daughter._

_ "Hail, Father, what brings you so?" Thor questioned, the first to speak._

_ "Come with me." With these words Odin turned, leaving his brood to follow him. Instantly the two boys fell into a race, while Freya had to lift her skirts so she could run to her father. Odin saw and paused, picking up his beloved girl and carried her as he had his boys on either side._

_ "__Once, mankind accepted a simple truth: that they were not alone in this universe." Odin began as he led his children. " Some worlds man believed home to their Gods. Others they knew to fear. From around the cold and darkness came the Frost Giants, threatening to plunge the mortal world into a new ice age. But humanity would not face this threat alone. Our armies drove the Frost Giants back into the heart of their own world. The cost was great. In the end, their king fell, and the source of their power was taken from them. With the last great war ended, we withdrew from the other worlds and returned home at the Realm Eternal, Asgard. And here we remain as the beacon of hope, shining out across the stars. And though we have fallen into man's myths and legends, it was Asgard and its warriors that brought peace to the universe."_

_ Loki this time was the first to speak, "Do the Frost Giants still live?"_

_ "When I am king, I'll hunt down all the monsters and slay them all! Just as you did, Father." Thor looked up at Odin with his fierce boyish glee._

_ "A wise king never seeks out war, but he is always ready for it."_

_ "And a wise queen, Father?" Freya prompted, looking in his face. Her young, trusting eyes met his and melted the old man's heart as he smiled. "A wise queen-"_

_ "Must always play first council to her King." The newest addition to the group was none other than the wife of Odin and mother to the children, Frigga. She smiled as she approached her family. "She must also be able to rule, should her husband be gone on duty. She must always be firm but fair with a loving, accepting heart." She smiled as she met her husband._

_ "I couldn't have done it any more justice." Odin chuckled, setting down his little princess and kissing his wife's cheek. _

_ "Well, when __**I**__ am queen," Freya started._

_ "Ugh!" Thor rolled his eyes in jest. "Save us your theatrics, my dear sister!"_

_ "Thor!" Freya whined, lunging for him, "that's not fair! You're supposed to listen!"_

_ "I'm listening, Freya." Loki told her, catching her wrist. With a final glare cast at her eldest brother, Freya turned to Loki, smiling. _

_ "Thank you, Loki." She began to tell him of her plans, not noticing how after a few minutes her parents slipped away to attend to business and how Thor left to go practice more. When she finished she looked around, seeing how all but Loki had left. Immediately she downcast her eyes, feeling hurt. "Was I that boring, brother?"_

_ "Not at all, they were just busy." Loki took her hands. "I like your ideas very much."_

_ "Truly, brother?"_

_ "Truly." Loki smiled, "now, surely I'm your favorite brother." He jested._

_ "Loki," Freya began, "as future queen I can have no favorites…" she dropped her voice, "but if I did, you'd be my favorite." _

_ You'd be my favorite._

Those words sounded like venom filled lies to Loki now. He closed his eyes, kneeling down before his brother and Odin as his powers were stripped. Through gritted teeth, Loki hissed, the pain coursing through him almost unbearable. And yet… as he thought about it, he knew worse pain.

The more he began to focus on that, the less he noticed his physical agony. His eyes began to water with fresh tears as he thought of the sweetest face he knew. Thor said she wanted to see him… He had /found/ her. The thought that she had just left made the very thing everyone thought he lacked- his heart- to twist painfully.

_You'd be my favorite._

You abandoned me.

_"Oh, I don't know, sweetheart," Felicia listened with a mild migraine as the woman who came to speak with her droned on, "sounds like to me like you have a bad case of the lovesick blues."_

_ "I can assure you," Felicia told her, her voice calm but hinting at her annoyance, "if I was this 'lovesick' you speak of then, *I* would surely know it. What has this to do with my meal, anyways?" _

_ "Nothing, but I can-Oo, would you take a look at that hunk out there!" She pointed out the window to a tall well built man with shoulder length blond hair… As he gazed up at where the two women sat there was a moment of recognition between the two. Felicia's eyes widened and she suddenly bolted from her seat, heading up the staircase. "Hey! You forgot your food!"_

_ Kicking off her stilettos, Felicia ran to the top of the building, eager to get away before the man could find her. She wasn't ready…. As she burst out of the stairwell to the top of the building she found him staring at her. With wide eyes she turned to run back down-_

_ "Halt, Freya!" Knowing she was beat, Freya let her head hang, standing still, and her back to him. She listened as his footsteps drew closer._

_ "Hello…Thor." Freya sighed, her migraine already worsening. She turned to meet her older brother's gaze, smiling faintly. "It's been a long time…"_

_ "You were here, all this time? Why did you leave, we needed you on Asgard! Mother and Father were worried to the point of illness!" Thor said, taking her slender wrists into his hands, shaking them as he spoke. "Have you no idea what happened after you left!?"_

_ "No," Freya's voice was calm as she spoke, "I don't. Why don't you enlighten me as always, big brother?" She was angry and he could tell._

_ "Father grew weaker, Mother didn't smile as much! The very kingdom mourned for you! I searched for you! It was after you left Loki fell into madness-"_

_ "What?" Freya's eyes snapped up at the mentioning of Loki. "What do you mean madness?" It was her turn to take his wrists, gripping them with surprising strength. "What happened?!"_

_ "He grew distant, cold. On my coronation day he had arranged for Frost Giants to steal the casket of Winters from the vault," he started. He told her of how he took the throne, how he destroyed New York, everything. "Now he is locked up in Asgard." He looked her in the eyes. "If you could just visit him-"_

_ "You think I can just walk back into Asgard and act like I was never gone?!" Freya shouted angrily. "You honestly think I can walk in, change everyone and everything would be back to the way it was before I left?! How dull you are, Thor!"_

_ "At least I wasn't the one who abandoned my family and caused them this grief!" Thor shouted, lightning ripping across the sky and thunder tearing through the air, signifying his anger. As he calmed he could see the wounded expression on his little sister's face. "Freya… I didn't mean to…"_

_ "If All Father sees fit, Loki can come visit me himself." Freya said softly without any emotion. "I doubt that I can redeem myself in my family's eyes-"_

_ "Freya, please," Thor begged._

_ "-but perhaps I can help my brother." With that she released Thor. "Name your place and I will meet the two of you there."_

_ Thor sighed, unused to seeing his joyous sister like this. Finally after great deliberation he spoke, "Stark Tower in New York. We will stay there for awhile, amongst my friends here."_

_ "When shall you have me arrive?" Freya asked, straightening her blue shirt. She wore bronze jewelry and her hair pulled back into a tight bun. She looked older and colder now than when he last saw her. Almost as if she were trying to hide how fragile she was…_

_ "I'll let you know. Look out for Father's ravens."_

_ "I will… Farewell, brother…"_

Thor led Loki into the building after contacting his friends. Now as everyone had either weapons trained on him or were in a fighting stance, Thor began to wonder if Freya would really show.

"Hey, uh, Thunderhead, exactly _why_ did you bring back your brother? I mean, not that I have a problem with it, but he did wreck New York and more importantly my living room last time he was here." The voice came from a man with dark hair and eyes, who clutched in his hand a drink of some alcoholic variety.

"Man of Metal," Thor began, "Loki is here with me so that he may redeem himself. He can no longer use his voice to deceive and no longer has his powers. Other than his strength he is the same as those gathered here."

"He thinks he can just walk in here and redeem himself?" This time a woman with red hair spoke, her eyes narrowed. "How does he plan on doing that?"

"Well," Loki began, startling everyone. He paused, lifting an eyebrow.

"I thought you said he couldn't talk," this time the gentleman who spoke was blond and muscled but a bit awkward. Despite all this he was rather polite in his actions.

"Ah, but Mr. Rodgers, my brother didn't clarify. He said I couldn't use my voice for deception. What he means is I can no longer tell a lie." Loki said matter of factly, a smirk playing at the edge of his lips. "I can still very much speak but whatever I say is truth." At this everyone gave him a begrudging silence so he could continue where he left off. "As Thor," Loki noticed the frown on Thor's face as he used 'Thor' rather than 'my brother', "told me, I was too meet someone here."

"And who would that be?" Steve asked.

"Me." The voice startled those gathered so that they were divided between targeting Loki and the newcomer. As she stepped out of the shadows Thor began to smile a little. Upon his request, Freya had agreed to wear her Asgardian clothing. It was a beautiful blue dress, floor length similar to that of the one his mother favored. It was accented with bronze. Her hair was fixed into a loose arrangement of her locks, pulled away from her face but allowed to cascade down her back. She wore no make-up though she didn't need to anyways.

"Ah, Freya, you came!" Thor beamed happily, much to everyone else's confusion. Loki stared in awe as she came forward, his eyes running over her rapidly. He felt weak in his knees with relief… She was alright.

"Uh…who's the new chick?" Tony asked.

"Friends, this is Freya, Goddess of Love-"

"And Lust," she reminded.

"And our little sister."

After the initial shock and Steve's grumbling about there being "only one God" there fell an uneasy silence. Freya continued walking forward, her white-gold hair catching the sunlight. It was if she had a halo… At least to Loki it was. She came to a stop before the two, her eyes running over the fallen God.

"Say what you must," Freya murmured, looking in his eyes with her beautiful blue ones.

"You _left_ me." Loki hissed out. He watched her expression flicker and felt his heart twist once more. This wasn't how he wanted to speak to her after all these years.

"I had to." Freya whispered.

"No, all you had to do was be loved for the rest of eternity by a realm of wonderful people. Instead you _abandoned_ us. I'm not the traitor here, **you** are." Loki snarled, his anger coming out at a blinding speed. He wanted wail as he saw the sadness in her eyes as she spoke.

"I love you too, Brother."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

**Thanks for the Memories**

Loki sat in his room, his hands in his lap neatly, his green eyes fixated upon the wall. Though he knew very well that he had every ability to roam this room, had the chance to lie down and stretch on a real bed. He did not allow himself to though. Instead he replayed the image seared into his mind of Freya, the woman he had grown up with, called sister… He just kept returning to the look of her sad eyes, the heart-shattering smile she gave him, her grief in her voice as she spoke. _I love you too, Brother. _

How he loathed her words.

Through the wall some off form of Midgardian music drifted through to his hearing, the words oddly fitting.

I'm gonna make you bend and break

(It sent you to me without wings)

Say a prayer, but let the good times roll

In case God doesn't show

(Let the good times roll, let the good times roll)

"_Nngh…" Her voice was muffled by his lips as he kissed her deeply, his fingers threaded through hers, pinning her arms over her head, their lower bodies moving in unison. There were no other sounds in the dark room save the swallowed moans, sighs, groans and the faintest hint of the headboard hitting the wall. The feelings of her warmth surrounding him, covering him, her lips parted for his tongue to slip inside and taste her._

_As he drew closer to his end, which promised to be as extraordinary as ever, he could feel her quivering walls clench and begin to spasm. His thrusts grew violently fast and strong as he sought to feel her release onto his jerking length, his own impending climax threatening to happen before her own and he would rather sit butt naked in the snows of Jotunheim rather than come first. His fears-if you could call them that-were short lived as the perfect creature beneath him let out a strangled cry into his mouth, her hips snapping up. Her walls clamped upon him and then he felt it… the warmth of her essence flooding out of her, bathing him like the waters of a warm bath. As soon as he felt it he let himself go, growling, snarling even as rope after rope of his seed was embedded within her young, perfect body._

_In the aftermath he laid beside her, no longer buried to the hilt within her body, instead lying on his back, holding her close to him. She sighed, her head resting on his pale chest, her equally pale hair stirring with every breath he took. "You look pensive, my love, why is that?"_

"_Don't you ever wonder what they'd think about us?"_

And I want these words to make things right

But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life

"Who does he think he is?"

If that's the worst you've got better put

Your fingers back to the keys

Knocking on the door roused Loki from his thoughts, his mind becoming more a realm to him than any of the others he knew of or had been to. He supposed he had to open the door, lest someone break it down in haste to see he had escaped. The very thought made the once prince scoff. He was several feet above the ground without his magic and they thought he could escape. Unlikely.

Crossing to the door with a slow purposefulness, Loki was shocked to find Freya standing before him. His wide eyes slowly narrowed as he asked with an icy calm demeanor, "Can I help you?"

"Loki, can we talk?"

"Oh, I _suppose_ so." He turned away, hands laced behind his head as he walked. "And what could be so important that the Goddess of Love would visit a lowly fallen creature such as myself?" His voice kept the silky charm as he spoke though his words were like daggers. "Tell me, Freya, what is it like to be sovereign over something that supposedly exists? Love…" He snorted, "And they called me God of lies…"

"Loki," Freya's voice was firm but soft, "I know you are hurt by my actions but I couldn't stay… Not after what had happened."

"And why not?!" Loki demanded, turning to face her now, anger twisting his features. "Why couldn't you stay?! We needed you in Asgard, _I_ needed you!"

"How was I supposed to face everyone when my heart was so clearly broken?!" Freya shouted at him.

"Just because you got your feelings hurt, you think you can LEAVE?!" He gripped her arms suddenly, pulling her close, his fingers slowly turning blue. "You weren't the only one who was suffering!" In the next moment something happened that snapped Loki out of his rage.

She cried out in pain.

Though it was soft it was enough to bring Loki to the present where his fingers had not only bruised her flesh but froze bits of it. His eyes widened and he dropped her arms, immediately crossing to the furthest point of the room from her, horrified with his actions.

"Loki, it's alright, I'm fine." Already the marks faded as her body healed itself. "Please, don't be this way…" She moved closer to him, wanting to assuage his guilt.

"I can't do anything right with you, Freya." Loki closed his eyes, his head leaning back against the wall.

"That's not true."

"Isn't it though?" Loki asked, sliding his eyes open once more to lock with her blue-violet gaze. "I hurt you with my touch; I wound you with my words…" He smiled a self-loathing smile, "I couldn't even be your _brother_ without ruining things."

"That is not your fault," Freya told him, moving to take his face into her hands, forcing him to lock eyes with her. "It was I who purposely tempted you, I who assured you, I who _seduced _you." Her voice was scarcely above a whisper.

"And you're doing it again…" Loki whispered as she brought her lips to his.

One night and one more time

Thanks for the memories

Even though they weren't so great

He tastes like you only sweeter


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four  
Insecure  
**

Loki was laying there beside Freya, his arm draped around her shoulders and resting so that his hand was clasping hers while her head lay upon his chest. He sighted softly, eyes closing for a moment as he went over the turmoil of emotions within his mind and heart. He was at peace with her like this, nothing between them but he knew that somehow this was still wrong. She was the only woman he had ever felt any feelings for but she was also the woman he had grown up calling sister. Then there was the whole problem where she ran away without leaving a single trace, causing everyone to go mad searching for her, especially him.

"What are you thinking of?" Freya asked him, turning her head so she could look up into his features. She had long since quit thinking of Loki as her brother. Since they had become involved they were not siblings in her eyes.

"The way things are… things are complicated, my dear, and shouldn't be if we chose to do the right thing. However, when I tried to do the right thing the whole situation in its entirety just became worse. You left, everyone grieved, and I went mad with despair and guilt and jealousy, consequently becoming a monster." Loki murmured, opening his eyes to look down at her. Did she feel any guilt at the pain she had caused them all? He watched the flicker in her eyes and immediately knew it was a selfish thing to ask himself.

"I hadn't intended on staying for so long… I just needed my time to grieve without prying eyes- the only problem was that I still hadn't stopped grieving. It was hard for me to believe that my other half would leave me because he thought we could no longer make it work." She looked at him, her eyes immensely sorrowful. "I honestly tried to get over you but it was no use."

"Freya, don't…"

"Why can't you see we need each other?" Freya asked him, over him now with tears threatening to fall, "We belong together. I love you, Loki. You know I do… Why is that not enough for you?" The tears were now streaming down her breathtaking face to land on him as she stared in his eyes. "What more do I need to possibly give you so that you will love me once again, like you used to?!" Her melodic voice held a slight rasp as she tried to hold back the shuddery breaths in her body. The sight was enough to make Loki loathe his wretched self even more so than before. He was responsible for harming the most beautiful creature-both inside and out- in all the nine realms. He wrapped his arms around her, bringing her sobbing form closer to his as he sat up with her.

"Freya, love, I do love you just as strongly as I did the night I kissed you, the same night we took our innocence together from our bodies… I have never stopped loving you like I did then, never. I only thought to do the right thing for you, even if it killed me. Hush, darling, peace." He moved to kiss at her tears, his own eyes beginning to shine. "Listen to me, I love you and I know there is no other who can ever hope to possess my heart. You have been my closest friend and the woman I have cherished for all my life. Surely you would know if I had moved on, wouldn't you, my beautiful goddess?" He kissed all over her face now.

"H-how could it be the right thing to do if it hurts us so?" Freya asked him. This was the second time since she had grown that he had ever seen her cry and it made her embarrassed that he should see her in such an awful state.

"I thought it was the best thing for you so that you could have a family and be happy instead of sneaking around with me." Loki whispered, his head in the crook of her neck. "I wish I could take back all the pain I have caused you, my love." He could feel the cold tears running down his face.

He knew he needed to be strong for Freya, he needed to be the one to comfort her instead of she to him like when they were growing up. If he couldn't do the right thing for her then he would do the best he could with her. She said she needed him and he would be there for her in any way she needed him to be.

_You really are selfish, Laufeyson… Admit the real reason you can't leave her…_ The monster whispered inside of his mind. _You crave her like some crave narcotics… She was to be your Queen, remember…  
_  
Loki gritted his teeth, his eyes squeezing shut. He embraced Freya tightly, holding her so close he thought they would truly become one being. It frightened him, the thought that something so pure and good as Freya could become a part of something so dark and tainted as he. I am the monster parents tell their children about at night….

"Loki, love?" Freya whispered, holding him tight. She nestled her head down to lay upon his as she stroked his skin slowly, humming so she could comfort him. Her eyes were closed as she lulled them to peace and sleep, already looking towards a brighter tomorrow. She kissed his messy black tresses as they laid back down, bodies still entangled with one another beneath the silk sheets.

A phrasing that's a single tear,  
Is harder than I ever feared  
And you were left feeling so alone.  
Because these days aren't easy  
Like they have been once before  
These days aren't easy anymore.  
Why do you do this to me?  
Why do you do this so easily?  
You make it hard to smile because  
You make it hard to breathe  
Why do you do this to me?  
To me, to me, to me.

~~~

It was mid-morning when the pair awoke to the sounds of the city and the sunlight on their faces. Freya couldn't help but smile when Loki cursed the sun and "pesky Midgardians in their electric carriages-infernal devices!" before rolling onto his stomach and covering his head with a few pillows. It wasn't until her hand on his back that his mind caught up with him and he moved to look at her, smiling softly.

"Your hair is an absolute mess." Freya told him, watching as he sat up and slicked it back with his hands. He had always been terribly vain about his appearances and it amused her to watch him fret so.

"And what is so amusing?"

"Your vanity, it's-" She stopped as she saw the door open and a rather tired looking Midgardian woman in the door way. She paused, her whole face becoming red as she covered her mouth.

"This….is not my room at all," The red tinted blonde mumbled embarrassedly, backing away.

"If you tell a single soul what you have seen here, know that I will make you long for something as sweet as pain." Loki threatened darkly, blocking the mortal's view of Freya. "I will personally take it upon myself to destroy everything you hold dear and make you kill everyone you love, and while you are screaming I shall tear you apart!" He listened to her gasp. "Now be gone, you mewling quim!" There was no hesitation as the woman glared fiercely before hurrying away, leaving the two in bed. A moment passed in which nothing could be heard but one's own heartbeat as Freya turned to face Loki.

"You…meant it, didn't you?" Freya whispered, standing up with the sheets around her. There was an odd look in her eyes almost like…

Fear.

Loki knew it. He _**fucking**_ knew it! She was afraid of him because he was a monster. She was just like everyone else. He barely stopped himself from gripping at his chest as if it would stop the pain he felt in his heart. She had always told him she would love him no matter what… She lied. "You fear me too," He said flatly, meeting her eyes.

"I fear, yes," Freya told him, "but not of you, rather for you." Her eyes met his. "I fear for you with the darkness in that statement and the consequences it will bring."

"STOP LYING!" Loki snapped, standing quickly. "Tell me the truth! You are afraid of me, just like everyone else! Have you figured out, Freya," he crossed to her, "that I am a monster yet?! If not you are finding out now surely! Look into my eyes and tell me you do not fear me!" He was in front of her, his hands on her shoulders, gripping her. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest and wished he could just rip it from his body. He would be far better without the blasted thing anyways, what with its proneness to make him feel like he was ran over by a herd of Bilgesnipes. He stared into her eyes all the while growing increasingly agitated that she refused to show him how she felt. He was not the same man she used to know so why must she act like a child and pretend things could go back to the way they were before?! He loathed how irrational she was being and how she made him act upon feelings rather than use his intellect. He was God of Mischief! Of Lies! He possessed the Silver tongue! And yet she reduced him to nothing more than a pile of raw emotions.

"I'm not lying." Freya spoke calmly, "I do not fear you, Loki. I never have and I shall never will." She took his hands, "Look into my eyes and know I speak truth for I cannot lie to he who hath perfected the craft." The sheet had fallen at this time and lay in a puddle among their pale feet. "Surely you, O God of Mischief, could tell if I had told a lie. " She placed his hands at her collarbone and released them, stepping closer so that when he dropped his hands they ran down her body. "And every moment of the night before, every kiss and every moan…. Every time I breathed your name or every time I told you I loved you… Were those lies?" She leaned in to brush her full lips along his neck, pausing at the spot that made him shudder with pleasure. "Hm?" She kissed the mark she left on his collarbone. "Come now, love, you know me better than anyone else…" She ghosted her lips up to mold to his for one brief wonderful moment that would be interrupted by a voice neither had ever hoped to hear in this situation.

"Even me, apparently." Thor spoke from the doorway, his arms folded over his chest and his eyes narrowed. The two sprung apart and Loki moved instinctually to shield her from his eyes, though the damage had been done.

"I was sure Frigga had taught you to knock, Thor." Loki spoke calmly though inside he was seething with rage, all the rage he had not been allowed to spend for the last several thousand years."Or is that too far below the perfect son of Odin?"

After his remark Loki had just enough time to brace himself before Thor knocked him out.


End file.
